


Test Of The Valkyries

by charminghex99



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charminghex99/pseuds/charminghex99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if you combined the worlds of SAO and HTTYD? Epicness I hope. The genius Drago Bludvist has released a new game for the Nervegear, Test Of The Valkyries. All Hiccup, Kirito, Asuna, and Astrid wanted was to explore a virtual world. They didn't expect to get trapped in a madman's death game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Of The Valkyries

**Author's Note:**

> (Sort of teaser. Silentdemise79 challenged me to combine How To Train Your Dragon and Sword Art Online. It got my muses working in overdrive. Should it be Hiccup is dropped into SAO? Or what if Kirito showed up in Berk? Then I thought what it would be like if you mixed both worlds and dropped the characters inside? This is what I ended up with.)

  


_Video Games Live Presents The Newest Revolution In Gaming:_

On November 6 2022 the barrier between reality and virtual reality will start to blur. Thanks to technological advances in video games and nueroligical stimulation, players can control video game avatars with their minds. By buying the Nervegear, a helmet provided by the inventor Drago Bludvist, players are taken to worlds that they can experience with all five of their senses. Mr. Bludvist is also responsible for creating video games that take full advantage of the Nervegear's capabilities.

The most anticipated game developed by the genius, is a Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game (VRMMORPG for short) called Test Of The Valkyries. Based off Norse mythology with a dash of imagination, players are invited to experience the life of a Viking trying to earn their place in Valhalla. Online sales have gone through the roof, and we are told that retailers all over the world are sold out. If you want a copy of this game, you'd better hurry. The developer has only 10,000 copies available.

Why the exclusivity? Well it turns out Mr. Bludvist is a bit of a recluse. Despite the huge press release, and promos flooding the internet, no has actually been able to play the game yet. That's right folks. There are no records of any beta testers at any stage of development. Mr. Bludvist has insisted on keeping the contents of this game on the down low. Perhaps the developer plans to use the gamer's responses to upgrade a sequel? No one can say for sure.

One thing we do know for sure is that the game does feature a wide array of draconian 's right folks, this game will feature dragons! Of course there will be other enemies as well, but one thing Mr. Bludvist has stated that while the regular mob monsters will be more sword skill based, the draconian enemies will have a wide array of weapons and skills. Most of them being flight. Which will be a huge advantage since Mr. Bludvist has stated that players will have no magic in this game. It will all come down to Mr. Bludvist's patented skill based weapon system. Vikings vs. Dragons, how much more exciting can it get?

I'm so jealous that I haven't been able to snag a copy of this game for myself. Oh well, maybe I'll be able to play the sequel? That would be so awesome!

_-With love the staff of Video Games Live_

**(Not sure when I'll have time to write this up properly. I don't this will be more than a short multi chapter. We'll see. Just wanted to see what you all thought. Please leave a review or PM me. See you next chapter.)**


End file.
